


Take My Heart

by coldcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Muitos palavrões por metro quadrado, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Strangers to Lovers, xiuho - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcherry/pseuds/coldcherry
Summary: Minseok sabia que era alguém muito difícil de se aproximar, mesmo que portasse um estilo diferente e chamativo. Talvez o motivo fossem os cabelos coloridos, ou quem sabe, as roupas justas ao corpo delgado, que supostamente, garotos não deveriam usar.Entretanto, os amigos insistiam em dizer que era o olhar felino. Porque apesar da aura colorida e suave que exalava, os olhos delineados de preto pareciam julgar a tudo e a todos.Mas ele, realmente, não fazia de propósito.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Take My Heart

**So, baby, come to me**

A primeira visita de Minseok ao _Saturn Rings_ foi durante as férias de julho. 

Todos os amigos estavam pilhando demais em visitar a nova atração do pequeno município de Breeze. Afinal de contas, não passavam de poucas semanas que o antigo restaurante do centro tinha se transformado num rinque de patinação, e eles sequer tinham caminhado em frente do lugar.

O pequeno grupo de garotos estava no último ano do colegial e por mais que detestasse estudar, com exceção de Jongin, não dava pra rodar justo naquela reta final. Mais seis meses e seriam jovens, leves e soltos. Logo, a diversão foi atrasada até o fatídico fim de semana. 

Os carros corriam de um lado para o outro, os faróis iluminavam os rostos ansiosos dos quatro garotos enquanto eles andavam na calçada larga, que ligava a praça principal ao rinque. Mesmo de longe, conseguiam ver a entrada brilhante. Era sábado, minutos após as sete da noite. Então, a proposta era dançar sobre rodinhas, beber alguma coisa e, por um milagre, descolar uns bons amassos. 

Apesar de ser um grupo muito peculiar, tanto pelas personalidades quanto visualmente, nada os impedia de experimentar e aproveitar tudo o que a juventude poderia oferecer. _Alguns com mais frequência do que outros._

E assim, meses depois, ali estavam eles, com alguns garotos a mais, traçando o mesmo caminho. Um pouco menos ansiosos, mas buscando a mesma distração. 

* * *

**"Vou só para beber"** , Kyungsoo comentou, caminhando um pouco atrás, as mãos nos bolsos. **"Semana passada inventei de fazer uma manobra, e estourei o roller direito"** , explicou, mesmo que todos tivessem visto o belíssimo tombo que ele havia tomado.

 **"Não é como se não tivesse opções no Saturn"** , Sehun comentou, jogando a franja para o outro lado do rosto. Era a milésima vez que fazia aquilo. Tinha descolorido o cabelo, completamente influenciado pelo mais velho do grupo, e agora não sabia lidar com aquele sabugo de milho que tinha na cabeça. 

**"Eu é que não meto meu pé em qualquer buraco, cê tá maluco?"** , apenas a cogitação fez o estômago revirar, mesmo que tivesse vazio, porque o planejado era comer somente quando chegasse no rinque. Os rollers da Saturn eram quase uma lenda urbana, não tinha spray odorizante que resolvesse aquele problema. 

**"Soube que o Lulu quase perdeu um dedo pelos patins podres"** , Minseok comentou, o riso preso nos lábios. **"Também não me arriscaria a ter dezenove dedos"** , concluiu, soprando uma pequena bolinha no chiclete que mascava.

 **"Filho da puta, já disse que foi por causa da educação física"** , o garoto de cabelos acobreados grunhiu. Estava cansado daquela história do dedão do pé preto. Cada hora era um motivo diferente, era quase a versão _trash_ do 'sorriso do Coringa'. **"Mesmo que eu tenha usado uma vez..."** , okay, talvez os patins alugados tenham piorado a situação. 

Nos últimos dias, as conversas sempre acabavam no dedão do Luhan. 

**"E aí, Seok, como está desenrolando?"** , Kyungsoo indagou, querendo encerrar de vez aquela história nojenta. A mudança de assunto de um dedo estourado para algo mais escatológico poderia acontecer num piscar de olhos. Ele conhecia muito bem os próprios amigos. 

Então, na verdade, o papo sempre acabava em Junmyeon. 

**"Estou cansado, é isso"** , o mais velho suspirou pesado. **"Sinceramente, não sei mais o que fazer. Às vezes parece que ele sabe que tô afim, e outras parece que é coisa da minha cabeça"** , rebateu. Inquieto, os dedos curtos se embrenharam nos cabelos rosados. Mesmo de longe pareciam macios como algodão doce. 

Minseok sabia que era alguém muito difícil de se aproximar, mesmo que portasse um estilo diferente e chamativo. Talvez o motivo fossem os cabelos coloridos, ou quem sabe, as roupas justas ao corpo delgado, que supostamente, garotos não deveriam usar. Entretanto, _os amigos insistiam em dizer que era o olhar felino._ Porque apesar da aura colorida e suave que exalava, os olhos delineados de preto pareciam julgar a tudo e a todos. 

Ele não fazia de propósito. 

Era curioso e sempre gostava de estudar as pessoas. E o fazia tão naturalmente, que quando era descoberto, abria um sorrisinho torto nos lábios avermelhados e piscava o olho direito, sem vergonha alguma. Às vezes, aquilo funcionava como uma quebra de gelo para uma aproximação. Mas na maioria delas, apenas passava a impressão de arrogância. Chanyeol, o garoto novo da cidade, tinha confirmado a teoria. _Você tem essa mania de levantar o queixo e deitar a cabeça pro lado, como se estivesse propondo um desafio._

Uma conversinha boba e uns bons amassos atrás do coreto provaram o contrário para o garoto alto. Na verdade, tinha até ajudado a trazer ele pro grupo e fortalecer a amizade. 

Entretanto, aquela tática não funcionou com Junmyeon. Nem para o bem, muito menos para o mal. Porque o garoto nunca flagrava, ou fingia, os olhares atentos e pedintes de Minseok, sejam eles vindos dos cantos da Saturn ou quando era guiado com extremo cuidado para não tropeçar nos próprios pés dentro dos patins. 

**"E por que você ainda não tentou falar diretamente, de uma vez por todas?"** , a fala de Sehun fez o lado sem noção do mais velho latejar, louco para ligar o foda-se e resolver aquilo de uma vez. 

Ah, com toda certeza faria algo do tipo, mas apenas se tivesse uma prova concreta de que não faria papel de idiota. Apesar da gentileza de Junmyeon, não havia previsões se algo poderia acontecer entre os dois. Os ‘encontros’ escondidos eram uma boa prova disso e ele, definitivamente, não queria perder a proximidade que tinha criado com o atendente nas últimas semanas. 

_Mas era necessário só uma palavra._ Um mínimo sinal de mutualidade, que ele explodiria e mandaria tudo para os ares.

* * *

Quando Minseok e os garotos atravessaram as portas de entrada da Saturn, sentiram-se dentro de um outro universo. 

A temática de anos 80 norte-americano era muito forte. Desde as mesas vermelhas com bancos estofados, que sempre estavam presentes nos _dinners_ de beira de estrada, até o globo de espelhos que girava no teto, as luzinhas disformes pintando a tudo e a todos. A música era moderna, porém obviamente muito influenciada por um ritmo retrô. O mais velho conhecia aquela que estava tocando, até mesmo poderia dizer o nome da banda e do álbum. 

Os olhos dos amigos se perderam em cada canto. Nos pôsteres de filmes clássicos, nos letreiros em neon pendurados em todas as quatro paredes do grande salão, na pista de patinação quadriculada. Nas poucas pessoas que começavam a patinar e a mover os corpos e os braços no ritmo da canção. Os sorrisos eram espelhados tanto nos patinadores como nos garotos que assistiam. 

Mas o olhar de Minseok caiu diretamente na lanchonete que ficava bem ao fundo. Ela era bem escura, sendo iluminada apenas pelas luzes das máquinas de sorvetes, bebidas e alimentos e do grande letreiro neon com os dizeres _Ice Cream?_. Apesar do cenário que aquele conjunto formava, não foi nada disso que atraiu os olhos felinos do adolescente. 

Era o corpo pequeno que estava atrás do balcão. Os óculos grandes refletiam as luzes dançantes, o brilho quase ofuscou a visão de Minseok do rosto que os seguravam no lugar. Aquele rosto não lhe era desconhecido, de alguma forma. Poderiam ter se cruzado nos corredores do colégio, ou nas ruelas de Breeze, mas havia uma estranha aura nele, algo que fez as palmas das mãos do mais velho suarem. 

Só mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, quando decidiu se aproximar do balcão e pedir uma casquinha de sorvete de chiclete, com um sorriso nos lábios rosados, ele descobriria que o atendente se chamava Junmyeon. A plaquinha metálica, presa do lado esquerdo do peito dele, fora de grande ajuda. 

As lentes não permitiam que os 'olhos julgadores' de Minseok se fixasse aos orbes do atendente. Os trejeitos dele eram bruscos e a forma como os ombros largos se encolhiam dentro da camisa branca, próximo à máquina de sorvete italiano fez com que o adolescente arqueasse a sobrancelha. Se o mais velho o conhecesse melhor, saberia que aquilo era um típico sinal de nervosismo palpável. 

Desde o pedido, até a entrega, os dois garotos não trocaram um olhar sequer. E foi apenas quando Junmyeon disse o valor do sorvete, que Minseok pode ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. A forma como os lábios pequenos e fartos se moveram fez o coração bater forte junto com a melodia da música que explodia nos alto-falantes. São apenas 99 centavos. 

O rosto de Junmyeon estava levemente virado, os cabelos bagunçados caiam sobre a testa. Uma gota de suor estava descendo lentamente pela têmpora esquerda, os óculos incolores tinham escorregado até a ponta do nariz pequeno. As luzes das máquinas tornava a pele dele de todas as cores, uma em cada parte do rosto, mas não era menos bonito.

 **"Caralho..."** , Minseok murmurou para si mesmo, molhando os lábios. Mas ainda assim, o atendente parecia ter ouvido alguma coisa, porque ele franziu o cenho, como se estivesse confuso. **"Certo... Fica com o troco"** , comentou, puxando o dinheiro bem dobrado de dentro do bolso minúsculo. Mas, ao abaixar o olhar para o valor, se sentiu um completo imbecil. Era uma nota de um. **"Obrigado"** , praticamente arrancou o sorvete das mãos de Junmyeon e deu uma bela mordida, quase errando o alvo e enfiando a cobertura no nariz. 

O sabor doce e gelado lhe impediria de falar muita merda. _Qual era o problema com ele?_

É claro, que não pode deixar de olhar por sobre o ombro, a uns bons metros de distância, para seu alvo em potencial. Ah, e que potencial ele parecia ter. 

* * *

**"Puta merda, será que você pode aquietar um pouco?"** , Jongin grunhiu, colocando uma batatinha frita na boca. 

Aquela era a sexta vez que o grupo estava na Saturn. As férias estavam no fim, logo, tinham decidido que era a noite da saideira. 

Os demais garotos saíram pra comprar bebida, deixando apenas os três ali esperando pela diversão. Então, estava cada vez mais insuportável ouvir Minseok perguntar, a cada minuto, se eles não queriam alguma coisa da lanchonete. Talvez ele achasse que não estava evidente, mas era óbvio a forma como olhava por sobre os ombros o tempo todo, os orbes castanhos repousando na parte de trás do rinque. 

Só estavam mantendo as línguas dentro das bocas para não serem intrometidos. Mas era difícil não ser quando o mais velho estava fazendo uma puta tempestade num copo d'água. Porra, ele era Minseok, o destemido. 

**"Acho que vou pegar um milkshake de maracujá"** , o mais velho apoiou o indicador no queixo, pensando bem se iria torrar de vez o que restava das economias do mês. 

**"Na minha opinião, você gastaria bem menos, se perguntasse de vez pro Junnie se ele não quer ficar com você"** , o grandalhão do grupo comentou, o canudinho do milkshake ainda entre os lábios. 

Minseok arregalou os olhos, surpreso pela fala de Chanyeol. _Como é?_

 **"Qual é? Não é como se você soubesse ser sútil"** , Jongin riu, puxando o copo de refrigerante para mais perto. **"Ele é bem tranquilo, não seria rude com você, caso não tivesse a fim"** , concluiu, sorvendo um pouco da bebida. 

**"E vocês conhecem ele de onde mesmo?"** , questionou, sem sequer negar a constatação do óbvio dos amigos. 

**"Ele ajuda nas aulas de reforço durante a tarde. Só não fiquei com DP em física por causa dele"** , Chanyeol comentou, enfiando o resto do _cheeseburger_ na boca. **"Não precisa ficar nessa paranóia, acho que ele curte"** , a forma como a bochecha do mais alto inflou e as palavras saíram durante a mastigação fez o rosto de Minseok se contrair. **"Tipo, quando eu chegava perto, durante as explicações, ele ficava todo acanhado"** , proferiu, estalando a língua, balançando o copo de milkshake. 

**"Ah, mas é o jeito dele. Ele é um pouco tímido quando se conhece, mas depois se solta"** , Jongin rebateu o amigo. Tinha conhecido o garoto durante um projeto do colégio e ainda mantinham certo contato. 

**"E ele por um acaso ficava olhando pra sua boca o tempo todo?"** , Chanyeol desafiou, querendo provar um ponto que ninguém tava interessado. **"Eu acho que ele tava a fim de mim"** , continuou. Jongin podia não estragar o encorajamento dele para com Minseok. 

**"Não viaja, Yeol"** , o moreno cortou, revirando os olhos. **"'Cê sempre acha que todo mundo tá a fim"** , como ele conseguia ter aquela auto-estima tão alta? 

**"Não tenho culpa se sou irresistível"** , sibilou, se virando para Jongin, com um bico nos lábios, enquanto finalizava o milkshake, o barulho chiando nos ouvidos dos amigos. 

**"Baixa essa bola"** , Jongin cantarolou, comendo outra batatinha. Não dava para discutir com Chanyeol quando ele começava a ser ridículo daquele jeito. 

**"Cê não é essa coca-cola toda, não, Yeol"** , Minseok comentou, prendendo o riso. 

**"Cospe no prato que comeu!"** , o mais alto resmungou, apontando um dedo pro mais velho. A expressão de indignação mais falsa que uma nota de oito. **"Mas sério, vai por mim, ele curte. E Jongin não sabe de nada, nem gripe esse nerdzão pega"** , concluiu, dando uma cotovelada no outro, fazendo graça. O contato fez Jongin guinchar, dolorido, quase se engasgando com o refrigerante. 

Enquanto os dois amigos à sua frente começaram a se estapear, quase virando a mesa com joelhadas, Minseok questionou se não era hora de investir pra valer. Porque fazia um tempo que ele não se sentia tão atraído por alguém. Um _não_ , ele com toda certeza já tinha. Precisava conquistar o _sim_. 

Com toda uma coragem que ele não tinha usado até aquele momento, o garoto de cabelos rosados se levantou, o corpo mais leve pelos patins sob os pés. A fluidez dos movimentos e do grave da música no salão fez o coração acelerar. 

**"Milkshake de maracujá"** , o tom de voz soou agudo e empolgado, num aviso muito curto para os garotos que ainda se acotovelavam. 

Junmyeon estava passando um pano no longo balcão. Ele brilhava em fúcsia. Minseok deslizou até a lanchonete e fez o pedido, os olhos felinos fixos no atendente, porém a boca permanecia selada durante todo o processo.

No fim das contas, o combustível do curto trajeto fora a coragem instantânea. E ela ficou esparramada no chão preto e branco. 

* * *

_Saturn Rings_ era um grande salão, que durante o dia era ofuscado pela claridade do sol. Os objetos espalhados em seu entorno eram apenas vultos escuros e disformes, deixando um grande espaço coberto pelo piso quadriculado, cercado por barreiras prateadas de proteção. 

Somente Junmyeon conhecia aquele lado sombrio. E foi ali que ele tentou treinar pela primeira vez, sem a ajuda de Minseok.

Era seu dia de folga, após um longo período de meses recheado de expedientes e horas extras, e ter acesso às chaves do estabelecimento era uma regalia que poucos tinham. O facho de luz que vinha da porta de entrada dos funcionários serviu como um holofote natural, deixando-o enxergar bem os cadarços verde limão. Eles contrastavam ainda mais pelo brilho forte da estrela amarelada. 

**"Certo... Sem tombos!"** , murmurou para ele mesmo. **"É agora ou nunca"** , a fala motivacional era para não cair, mas, apenas para prevenir uma queda muito rápida, ficou de pé com as mãos apoiadas no balcão. Só por garantia.

Os joelhos desnudos pela calça jeans rasgada estavam desprotegidos para qualquer possível desequilíbrio. Era uma escolha proposital, porque Junmyeon detestava se machucar. O medo da dor já tinha o privado de muitas coisas, e no fim das contas, ele não havia aproveitado muito da vida. 

E aquilo ali era apenas uma prova de que estava menos receoso do que viesse a acontecer, em teoria. Dramas à parte, era hora dele andar sobre os próprios pés. No caso, deslizar sem as mãos macias de Minseok repousadas em sua cintura. Ah...

As primeiras voltas que ele havia dado na quadra de basquete do colégio foi uma piada. No fundo, agradecia muito por ter encontrado o mais velho apenas alguns dias depois das falhas tentativas de se manter de pé sem tremer mais que vara verde sobre as rodas esverdeadas. As memórias eram frescas, porque não passavam de algumas poucas semanas: os colchões de alongamento das aulas de educação física todos espalhados no chão de madeira laminada, formando obstáculos não propositais. 

Cada queda era amortecida, mas isso não evitava os hematomas. E Minseok estava lá para sanar com a maioria deles. Ele e os cabelos de algodão doce. 

* * *

Na tarde de uma semana qualquer de outubro, Minseok teve que ir para o colégio. 

Como detestava trabalhos em grupo! Ainda assim, os professores forçavam os estudantes a socializarem entre si. E no fim das contas, ali estava ele, vagando pelos corredores, a mochila apoiada no ombro esquerdo. As mulas, que ele chamava de colegas de turma, estavam atrasados para variar. Maldita seleção aleatória por chamada. 

Se pegou desejando ter Jongin no próprio grupo, por mais que o moreno fosse insuportável quando o assunto era trabalho em grupo e apresentação. Era obsessivo, mas eficiente e com boas notas no final. 

No meio dessas caminhadas aleatórias e cheias de pensamentos, o estudante chegou nos fundos do colégio. O espaço era gramado e tinham alguns bancos de concreto, que ele usou com muito gosto, para descansar. Aquele horário do dia deixava-o muito sonolento. Se estivesse em casa, estaria tirando o cochilo da beleza, quase pelado sobre a cama. Apenas o ventilador e os próprios roncos seriam ouvidos pela casa. 

Mas a situação atual era outra. 

A camiseta estava pegajosa contra o corpo, porque naquela cidade não tinha outono ou primavera. As estações eram: verãozinho, inferno na terra, ventinho maroto e 'dá pra usar um moletom, se quiser'. Era verãozinho e ele estava usando calça jeans, porque o código de roupa curta no colégio era rigoroso. Os chinelos eram apenas pra fazer uma graça mesmo. Se recusava a colocar meias ou tênis, sequer tinha cogitado tal absurdo.

A música baixinha, mas ecoante, fez os olhos de Minseok se abrirem devagar. Ele encarou o céu azul com certa dificuldade, enquanto tentava lembrar daquela canção. Já tinha a ouvido em algum lugar, talvez até mesmo nas playlists que adorava montar quando estava entediado. 

O corpo se levantou, no modo automático, e com a mochila em mãos, caminhou até a fonte do som. A forma como a música se distorcia a cada acorde deixava evidente que vinha da quadra. Alguma turma deveria estar treinando para alguma coisa. O último bimestre estava começando, e os professores adoravam encher os alunos com atividades para pontos extras, a preparação do caos pro ano universitário que viria. 

No fim, ele não encontrou um grupo de pessoas ali. Tão sorrateiro, espiou entre o vão da porta dupla e viu um garoto desajeitado no meio da quadra. Com roupas de educação física, o uniforme escolar e calças de moletom, ele tentava deslizar com um par de patins pretos apertados nos pés. Ele deu dois passos, como se caminhasse normalmente, e começou a patinar. Para frente e para trás, sem sair do lugar. O que veio a seguir era previsto. 

A gargalhada que escapuliu dos lábios de Minseok foi o que sinalizou que alguém estava ali. Ela ecoou por toda a quadra, mas ficou presa na garganta no instante em que o garoto estatelado sobre os colchonetes o encarou, curioso, o cenho franzido como se tentasse ver melhor. Ele tinha um muxoxo nos lábios. 

Era Junmyeon, obviamente. E Minseok queria gritar muito porque ele nunca tinha visto o outro tão relaxado daquela forma. Ele sequer usava os óculos grandes de sempre. Por um segundo, o garoto de cabelos rosados quis sair correndo e fazer de conta que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, mas algo muito mais forte o impulsionou a abrir a porta e adentrar o ginásio. 

**"Primeiro, você não pode fazer isso como se andasse normalmente"** , comentou, a mão repousada na cintura, enquanto praticamente arrastava a mochila e a deixava do lado do aparelho de som. A pose de que estava tranquilo não combinava com o interior. **"Tem que pisar com leveza, nunca com força. Se pisar firme, você vai cair. Mas isso você já aprendeu"** , sorriu, se aproximando do outro. Os dedos foram para os cabelos, automaticamente, tentando ajeitar a aparência de quase morte por insolação, de segundos atrás. 

Junmyeon deitou a cabeça para a direita, os olhos perdidos nos jeans que o mais velho usava. Pensativo, sentou e levantou a mão direita. Os cabelos estavam ainda mais bagunçados do que nunca. 

**"Não vai me ajudar a levantar?"** , questionou, a voz era grave. Nunca tinha percebido isso porque a música da Saturn sempre acobertava tudo. 

**"Não, tem que tentar sozinho"** , Minseok rebateu, estreitando o olhar, ainda encarando os detalhes do outro que não tinha notado. **"Se eu tentar, vou ficar te carregando pela quadra todinha"** , concluiu, dando um tapinha no braço estendido que ainda estava no ar. A sensação eletrizante fez o corpo arrepiar. _Será que só ele quem sentia aquele tipo de coisa?_

O atendente olhou para a mão por algum tempo, e balançando a cabeça, apoiou os braços para trás e se levantou com facilidade. Bom, ele aparentemente sabia usar bem os freios. Era um bom começo.

 **"Eu já caí muito para saber como levantar"** , Junmyeon comentou, batendo as mãos nas calças, como se tivesse alguma sujeira ali. **"Sabe, você parecia mais legal"** , o timbre soou numa mescla de divertimento e provocação. 

**"Que?"** , o queixo de Minseok caiu um pouco, mas ele logo se recuperou. **"Como assim?"** , questionou. Aquela constatação era muito rara, porque ele sempre passava uma má impressão à primeira vista. 

**"Lá na Saturn, você parecia mais legal. Com os seus amigos, patinando..."** , murmurou a última palavra, olhando para os próprios pés. Os cadarços verde limão estavam brilhando, novos. Tinha comprado o par de patins não fazia uma semana. 

**"Ah, é? E por que não pareço mais?"** , cruzou os braços, um sorrisinho no rosto. **"Só por que eu ri e não te ajudei a levantar?"** , indagou, outra vez. Junmyeon baixou o olhar para os lábios rosados, foi questão de segundos, mas o mais velho percebeu. 

Sem dizer nada, o atendente girou sobre as rodas, de forma um pouco brusca, mas ainda assim, delicada. O movimento até mesmo lhe surpreendeu, porque quando ele tentou seguir as dicas de Minseok, bateu sem querer na borda do colchonete e quase caiu, se não fosse a mão firme lhe segurando a cintura. 

**"Então, eu seria mais legal se te ensinasse a patinar?"** , questionou, os dedos aquecidos pelo corpo quente do atendente. 

Com um balançar positivo da cabeça, Minseok apoiou a outra mão contra o corpo de Junmyeon. As costas do uniforme estavam suadas, o cheiro se misturava com um perfume forte. 

**"Movimentos leves, como se andasse sobre um rio congelado"** , comentou, elevando o olhar e fixando nos cabelos grudados na nuca do outro. 

**"E você acha que eu já andei sobre um?"** , o outro rebateu, antes de virar a cabeça, e olhar pra baixo. Minseok revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça. **"Entendi... Você nunca ensinou nada a ninguém, né?"** , questionou, girando outra vez e ficando de frente. **"Tem que ser paciente com pessoas que nunca tiveram contato com algo novo"** , concluiu. 

As mãos que antes estavam no corpo de Junmyeon, deslizaram para as mãos. Apesar do contato, era muito mais prático do que ficar colado nele. No fim das contas, Minseok queria mesmo ensinar o garoto. E isso fazia a sensação gelada no estômago quase o dominar por completo. Era muito estranho, porque por fora, ele se sentia quase derreter. Cada risada que o outro dava, quando não conseguia fazer o que lhe pedia. Ou a forma como Junmyeon parecia nunca olhar para ele, mas ter a sensação de que sabia que estava sendo assistido. 

Parecia um flerte, mas ao mesmo tempo, poderia ser apenas imaginação. 

**"Nunca vi, você trabalha num rinque e não sabe patinar"** , o mais velho comentou. Os dois tinham feito uma pausa porque Junmyeon já estava com dor nos pés. O lanche que tinha trazido para comer durante a tarde já não existia mais, apenas os pacotes vazios espalhados ao redor.

 **"Como se isso fosse impedir algo..."** , o atendente rebateu, rolando a garrafinha vazia no chão. E Minseok não podia deixar de tremer, porque assim, nessa tranquilidade era muito melhor para se estar por perto. Ele podia estudar cada mínima coisa do outro. A pele, as sobrancelhas fartas, os pelos no rosto que estavam quase despontando outra vez. 

**"É, isso explica muita coisa"** , suspirou, antes de encarar o mais novo e rir. O silêncio se fez presente, pela primeira vez, e a música pareceu bem alta. 

Como um alerta mental, muito atrasado mesmo, ele se lembrou do motivo de estar ali. _A merda do trabalho em grupo._ Nem tinha olhado no celular, para ver se tinha alguma mensagem, ou coisa do tipo. O momento entre os dois tinha lhe deixado completamente fora de órbita. 

**"Tenho que ir"** , comentou, se levantando todo desajeitado, sendo observado por Junmyeon. **"Merda!"** , grunhiu, quando quase tropeçou nos próprios chinelos tentando juntar o lixo que tinham acumulado ali. 

**"Hm... Você..."** , o garoto de cabelos bagunçados começou, mas se interrompeu. **"Você pode vir aqui amanhã?"** , questionou, abaixando o olhar e desamarrando os cadarços do patins, evitando que Minseok visse a forma como o rosto dele se aqueceu por completo.

 **"Então... Não posso, cara. Eu perdi um trabalho hoje e vão me comer vivo amanhã"** , se é que o grupo se importava, porque não tinha mensagem alguma no celular. **"Mas posso na semana que vem. Todos os dias"** , comentou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, pensativo. **"Quer que eu venha?"** , questionou, quando percebeu a razão da pergunta. 

**"Seria legal"** , o atendente murmurou, sorrindo para os próprios pés. _Ele estava usando meias de ursinhos_. Fofo, no mínimo. 

Minseok assentiu, meio bobo, porque ele tinha um encontro com Junmyeon na próxima semana. Okay, era só uma aula de patinação. E se eles melhorassem, poderia levar o garoto até a pista onde os amigos costumavam ir para treinar algumas manobras. Como se flutuasse sobre nuvens, caminhou até a saída, dando as costas para o mais novo sem nem ao menos se despedir. Quando encostou a porta, se lembrou de uma coisa que não tinha notado. 

**"Hey, Junmyeon!"** , chamou, olhando pela fresta da porta de madeira. O dito garoto levantou a cabeça, ainda na mesma posição de antes. **"Eu sou o Minseok"** , acenou, sorrindo, antes de ir embora de vez. 

Agora sim, tudo estava certo. 

**"Eu sei"** , Junmyeon sussurrou, colocando os velhos all stars, o coração ainda batendo forte. _Então, era daquela forma que o próprio nome soava nos lábios dele._

* * *

Certo, quando uma cidade é pequena, tudo é compacto e está bem disposto aos olhos de todos. Breeze não era tão minúscula, mas os atrativos eram. Os mercados, o cinema, as farmácias, o pet shop. Enfim, tudo, incluindo o colégio e os estudantes.

Junmyeon viu Minseok pela primeira vez numa tarde de maio. Ele lembrava bem porque era seu aniversário. 

E não foi proposital, porque ele tinha seguido Chanyeol por pura pressão social. As aulas de reforço tinham começado e o garoto gostava muito de falar. Em menos de cinco minutos, da porta da sala até o portão, sabia de toda a vida dele, da mudança pra Breeze, da irmã que tinha ficado na capital e estava esperando o primeiro sobrinho dele, das tardes livres e finais de semana que patinava com os novos amigos. _Ah, e saber que fiz novos amigos porque beijei o Minseok. Gosto muito dele, apesar daquele gênio forte._

O grandalhão não notou a forma como o cenho de Junmyeon franziu. Porque era muito estranho alguém falar assim tão abertamente da própria intimidade. Ele sequer lembrava de algum dia ter externado algo como aquilo. E era uma merda, porque ele queria e não sabia. Chanyeol lhe pareceu muito corajoso. 

O pensamento, é claro, sumiu quando sentiu o apertão no antebraço. 

**"Minseok! Ô, bando de palhaços!"** , o timbre grave do maior fez a nuca de Junmyeon arrepiar. Apesar da tagarelice, a voz e o sorriso gigante do Park faziam as pernas dele tremerem. Queria ter pelo menos dez por cento daquela aura forte que o garoto exalava. 

Enquanto Chanyeol tornava a falar alguma coisa, os olhos de Junmyeon se fixaram no garoto que estava no meio-fio. Apesar dos demais perto dele estarem assobiando, fazendo um estardalhaço, o garoto de cabelos coloridos é que lhe roubou a atenção. Ele estava de costas, usando uma bermuda preta apertada e um casaco roxo. Piercings brilhantes nas duas orelhas. Um par de patins verde água pendurado no ombro por cadarços cor de rosa. 

**"Me respeita, seus idiotas!"** , gritou Park, outra vez, o despertando. **"Eu não valho nada mesmo, puta merda"** , comentou, baixo, um risinho escapando sem querer. E Junmyeon só entendeu quando o garoto de cabelos rosa, deu o dedo do meio, sem nunca se virar. **"Ei, você quer ir com a gente na pista? Os garotos são assim, mas são boa gente"** , questionou fazendo o mais velho estacar.

A mão direita foi para os óculos, ajeitando o que nem precisava. Era um pequeno hábito de quando se sentia acuado.

 **"Ah... Não, eu tenho que estudar pra uma prova"** , pigarreou, os olhos outra vez no grupo de patinadores. O garoto colorido tinha sumido, e só assim, ele pode perceber que Jongin estava ali no meio. Mesmo à distância o moreno lhe acenou. Jongin Kim era muito gentil. **"Quem sabe numa próxima"** , sorriu, encabulado, espelhando o semblante de Chanyeol. 

Não houve próxima. 

Ele não sabia patinar, mesmo que tivesse conseguido uma vaga de meio período no Saturn. Era sociável quando um grupo era pequeno, mas temia muita intimidade. E Minseok Kim estava lhe roubando os pensamentos, e não conseguia lidar com o turbilhão de sensações. Imagina se ficassem frente a frente.

De alguma forma, sempre soube quem era ele, antes mesmo de ver os olhos lindos do garoto.

* * *

Não costumava se arrumar. 

Nunca lhe fora algo muito interessante. Muito menos se sentia confiante para exageros. Mas tinha comentado com Minseok, numa das tardes de treinamento, que um dia, queria ir na Saturn e dançar lá no meio, sem pensar em nada. Porque parecia divertido e libertador. 

Junmyeon gostava muito de música. Não se lembrava muito bem de estar sem algum som de fundo, até mesmo nas longas horas de estudo pro vestibular. Entretanto, dançar não era algo que lhe parecia tão tentador. Ao menos, não era até começar a trabalhar no rinque. Não tinha se dado conta de como tudo combinava perfeitamente.

Ah, mas quando ele viu Minseok Kim puxar os amigos e tomar impulso com o patins, rodopiando e rodopiando no próprio eixo, como uma estrela, alguma coisa mudou dentro dele. _Ele queria aquilo também._ Queria aquilo, com aquela música, que de alguma forma dizia tudo o que ele pensava e ansiava para dizer, porque ele não sabia. Por mais livros de poesia e romance clássico que tenha lido. E queria com aquele garoto. Só ele, por um bom tempo.

Junmyeon tinha aquele pensamento, quando colocou a jaqueta colorida no corpo. Se olhando no espelho, ele parecia uma cópia muito ruim do mais velho. Mas apenas, porque, de fato, era uma peça dele. O cheiro do perfume e da pele ainda estavam bem grudados no tecido macio. _A primeira dança na pista tem que ser marcante. Não tem que ter medo de chamar a atenção._

À primeira vista, tudo pareceu muito superficial. Nada daquilo parecia ele mesmo. Não estava usando os óculos, os cabelos estavam penteados. Mas tinha a essência dele: eram os mesmo jeans rasgados e os velhos all stars. 

E a mudança que importava não estava visível. 

* * *

**"Cê bem que podia buscar mais um litro de guaraná, né, garoto apaixonado"** , Kyungsoo cutucou o mais velho. Minseok largou o trançado de canudinhos na mesa, revirando os olhos. _Sem tempo, irmão._

 **"Ha, ha!"** , Chanyeol bradou, rindo pra valer em seguida. **"Mas ele não vai, é folga do Junnie"** , provocou. **"Olha o desânimo do ser humano domado"** , chutou Minseok por baixo da mesma, sendo revidado no mesmo segundo.

 **"Não é por isso, é preguiça mesmo"** , grunhiu, puxando o próprio copo de refrigerante para se refrescar, percebendo que estava vazio. **"Luhan, inferno! Você é quem vai buscar, puto"** , o outro deu de ombros, sem mover um músculo. O olhar distante como se não tivesse se aproveitado da distração do mais velho para usurpar a bebida. 

Na maioria das vezes, esquecia do bando de folgados que tinha como amigos. 

**"Vocês venceram, imbecis"** , levantou e estendeu a mão na direção deles, enquanto apoiava a destra na mesa. **"Mas eu não pago, não"** , inclinou o corpo para frente, batendo a palma da mão no ritmo da música. **"Rápido, rápido"** , continuou, até os demais revirarem os olhos e tirarem as carteiras dos bolsos. 

**"Cê pode me trazer um cachorro quente?"** , Kyungsoo questionou, os olhos brilhantes fixos nos de Minseok. **"Por favorzinho"** , insistiu, a nota de cinco estendida no ar. 

**"As madames querem mais alguma coisa?"** , questionou, pegando o dinheiro de todos, o tom de deboche forte nas palavras. 

Os pedidos vieram em meio a uma confusão de vozes e música, e tudo o que o garoto de cabelos rosados fez foi levantar as duas mãos para o alto e dar meia volta. Nem sabia porque ainda se dava ao trabalho de tentar uma abordagem civilizada.

Minseok patinou para dentro das barreiras, o piso preto e branco sob as rodas. Evitando bater contra os patinadores, se manteve próximos das barras, enquanto colocava as notas dentro do bolsinho do shorts. 

E mesmo assim, o choque veio. Os corpos bateram tão forte, que ele se sentiu um pouco tonto e quase caiu, se não fosse pelas mãos do outro. 

Os palavrões subiram rapidamente à boca afiada, mas ali permaneceram. Era estranha a forma como ele conseguia reconhecer a face de Junmyeon mesmo na semi escuridão. Talvez estivesse tão gravado na memória dele, que poderia saber quem era de olhos fechados. 

**"Apressado, não?"** , foram as primeiras palavras, acompanhadas de um sorriso. 

**"Estive a ponto de amaldiçoar até a quinta geração da sua família"** , rebateu, se afastando um pouco, esfregando a lateral do corpo dolorido. **"Que está fazendo aqui?"** , questionou, quando se deu conta por completo da maneira como Junmyeon estava vestido. Um pouco diferente, mas bonito como sempre.

A forma como o rosto dele estava bem visível nas luzes coloridas fez o coração de Minseok acelerar. Os cabelos não cobriam os olhos nem estavam numa grande bagunça de fios. 

**"Decidi que hoje é o dia de estrear minhas novas habilidades patinadoras"** , comentou, levantando a mão e dando leves batidinhas no cabelo bem penteado. A atitude pareceu muito boba, porque aquele era o tipo de humor de Junmyeon. **"Você quer vir comigo, professor?"** , indagou, estendendo a mão direita. 

E, obviamente, o mais velho assentiu. Os pedidos dos amigos e tudo o que tinha acontecido antes daquele encontro súbito entre os dois, completamente esquecido. Era uma habilidade nova desenvolvida desde o momento que colocou os olhos no atendente.

Minseok segurou as mãos geladas de Junmyeon e puxou para perto. E foi em meio àquele movimento, que percebeu a forma meio insegura que o outro tinha de patinar. 

**"Relaxa. Sem medo"** , murmurou, tentando passar confiança. Depois de tantos dias treinando, ele sabia que Junmyeon sabia se equilibrar muito bem. Até mesmo tomar velocidade suficiente para balançar os cabelos ao vento. Talvez o público o intimidasse. **"Quer se apoiar em mim?"** , a pergunta lhe pareceu meio idiota, mas a resposta veio rápida. 

**"Só quando trocarem a música"** , Junmyeon notou a forma como a cabeça de Minseok pendeu para o lado, meio confuso. **"É que..."** , começou a se explicar, mas foi interrompido pelas notas iniciais da música conhecida. Kris, o DJ da Saturn, tinha feito um bom trabalho. **"Agora, sim"** , deu um passo a frente, apoiando as mãos na cintura do mais velho. **"Uma música completa?"** , questionou. 

**"Bom, a gente tá aqui mesmo"** , Minseok tentou não parecer agitado, mesmo que o brilho nos olhos e o calor nas bochechas dissessem o contrário. **"Mas acho que a gente tá perto demais pra poder patinar"** , sussurrou, desviando o olhar para o lado. Conseguia até mesmo sentir a respiração pesada de Junmyeon. Santo deus!

A expressão do mais novo mudou por alguns segundos, entre diversão e algo mais, e o grito que escapuliu dos lábios de Minseok foi acobertado pela bateria da canção. Junmyeon patinava para frente, mas ele estava de costas, sem saber bem o que fazer, além de tentar acompanhar, desajeitadamente. Aquilo só funcionava quando tinham um grande espaço para deslizarem.

 **"Vou cair, vou cair!"** , berrava, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, a adrenalina do momento causando uma confusão de sensações. **"Junmyeon!"** , chamou, apertando as mãos nos ombros do atendente, os joelhos trêmulos. 

**"Não vai, vou te segurar bem forte"** , confessou, desacelerando aos poucos, mas ainda mantendo o contato. Tudo ao redor, girando junto com eles. 

A forma como ele olhava para o garoto de cabelos coloridas era gentil, mas havia algo a mais, que Minseok não sabia bem colocar em palavras. Tinha alguma coisa diferente no jeito do outro. _O que estava acontecendo com eles, ali?_

 **"Você vai ficar bravo comigo..."** , proferiu, de maneira lenta. **"Se eu confessar uma coisa tarde demais?"** , a pergunta não fez muito sentido. _Do que Junmyeon estava falando?_

Minseok não acreditava que as coisas aconteciam cedo ou tarde demais. Elas apenas aconteciam no momento certo, da forma que tinha de ser. Mas de alguma forma, aquilo parecia esquecido quando se tratava do garoto à frente dele. 

As palavras rodopiavam na cabeça dele, prontas para serem ditas. Mas a linha de raciocínio foi completamente perdida. Ambos estavam ainda mais próximos. 

**_"Eu não quero perder esse momento"_** , a voz veio junto das mãos quentes. A direita permanecia repousada na cintura de Minseok, e a esquerda subiu para a bochecha farta. _**"Eu quero você"**_ , o timbre de Junmyeon era manso e doce, contrastando com a forma ansiosa que o vocalista cantava na música de fundo. 

As sobrancelhas do mais velho se elevaram com aquela aproximação súbita, mas não menos suave. As frases ecoavam no salão e na mente dele. O semblante surpreso quase gritava pela agitação interior, o coração por um momento parecia falhar, para no próximo segundo quase explodir em batidas ritmadas. _Como é que é, garoto?_

 **"Sabe, eu não diria esse tipo de coisa"** , começou, as palavras saíram agudas. Um típico sinal de nervosismo. Junmyeon sorriu, os olhos se apertando, deixando ele com uma expressão engraçadinha, fofo demais para o próprio bem. **"Não quando eu sou fodidamente apaixonado por você"** , sussurrou, puxando a jaqueta do mais novo. O tecido liso escorregando nas pontas dos dedos trêmulos. _Okay, aquilo ali era um sinal concreto ou ele estava vendo coisas demais?_ Bom, agora já não tinha mais volta.

Minseok suspirou pesado, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos de Junmyeon, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que o normal. Ele gostava daquele jeito. As testas se tocaram, os olhos perdidos um no outro, difícil de focar quando se estavam tão colados. _Havia aquela tensão antes? Ou ele nunca tinha notado?_

 _ **"Tome meu coração, minha rosa"**_ , confessou junto da canção. O olhar felino diante dele parecia brilhar ainda mais, reconhecendo, só agora, a música que tocava. **"Posso te beijar?"** , o mais novo questionou, baixinho. Se não fosse a proximidade, o garoto de cabelos rosados nunca ouviria. 

Não houve uma resposta. Ao menos, não com palavras. 

O traço negro e borrado sobre as pálpebras avermelhadas de Minseok foi a última coisa que os olhos de Junmyeon registraram antes de sentir os lábios macios e quentes sobre os dele. As duas mãos foram de encontro com a face do mais velho, o sabor de _tutti-frutti_ lhe dominando a boca, no segundo que ambos aprofundaram o beijo. O toque era molhado, profundo, necessitado, faminto. Era difícil saber qual deles estava com mais vontade. 

Os braços de Minseok se enroscaram em torno de Junmyeon, quando ele quebrou o contato, a respiração pesada. A cabeça estava tão leve e os joelhos tão moles que tinha se esquecido que estava sobre rodinhas. Quando se aconchegou no ombro do mais novo, o nariz próximo do pescoço alvo, o perfume forte apenas fez o estômago ficar ainda mais cheio de borboletas. _Porra..._

 **"Você é tão gostoso, Jun"** , comentou, sem filtrar os pensamentos altos, deixando beijos estalados na pele sensível do garoto. Junmyeon apenas gemeu, apertando os dedos em torno dos braços de Minseok. _Você que é_. **"Acho melhor a gente sair daqui, não é?"** , indagou, perdendo a linha de raciocínio, quando as mãos do mais novo escorregaram até os bolsos traseiros do shorts que usava. 

**"Acho que é exatamente aqui que temos que ficar"** , o outro rebateu, as bochechas ainda quentes tanto pelo beijo quanto pelo próprio atrevimento. **"Não dançamos uma música completa"** , concluiu, se juntando mais do corpo alheio, girando os dois outra vez, enquanto uma nova música começava. 

Ele queria ficar mais um pouco, abraçando aquele corpo quente, explorando o grande espaço com as rodinhas sob os pés. Perder as contas dos beijos dados. Queria se sentir livre com o mais velho. 

Com os braços abertos, Minseok jogou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos claros pareciam etéreos sob a luz. O pescoço exposto para Junmyeon. O suor fazendo a pele brilhar ainda mais. _Como alguém podia ser tão apaixonante daquela forma?_

 **"Ah, eu amo essa música"** , confessou, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Junmyeon. **"Vamos dançar?"** , questionou, se aproximando outra vez, os lábios famintos roubaram um beijo do garoto. Junmyeon ficou desorientado por alguns segundos, antes de assentir e deixar ser guiado pelo salão. O coração batendo feito louco.

No fim das contas, não foi apenas uma música. O tempo havia parado no instante em que haviam se chocado tão fortemente. Como duas grandes estrelas, cada um com seu brilho particular.

Sem noção de hora e espaço, os garotos ainda rodopiavam no centro da pista, as mãos unidas, os sorrisos cúmplices, os beijos roubados. As pessoas ao redor deles completamente esquecidas. As luzes estroboscópicas coloridas disputando lugar com os pontos brancos espelhados pelo globo de espelhos. Era assim que registravam o rosto um do outro na semi escuridão, pequenas constelações pintadas nas faces coradas. 

Agora, eles eram _um novo universo_ em movimento.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquela transiçãozinha marota, num passinho lento, do famigerado site verde para essa maravilhosa plataforma.   
> Essa oneshot foi inspirada pelo Desafio Roxo do Clube dos Flopinhos. A proposta era produzir uma história com base num MV, e a música escolhida foi Rose do ELO. Toda a vibe do vídeo fez minha mente fervilhar demais pois amo/sou coisas retrôs.  
> A betagem foi feita pela @seokieeya (lá no outro site).   
> Muito obrigada pela atenção e pela paciência. ♥


End file.
